John Bates
John Bates, more commonly referred to as Mr. Bates, is Lord Grantham's valet. Initially he is poorly treated by most of the staff due to the fact that he uses a cane. Thomas and O'Brien make several attempts to get rid of him. Despite this, he is eventually able to earn the respect of much of the staff, such as Anna and Mr. Carson, who are impressed by his morals and work ethic, despite his disability. Season 1 John Bates arrives at Downton to replace Mr Watson as valet for Lord Grantham. The staff quickly learn that he is an old friend, and served Lord Grantham in the past war. Mr. Bates finally says to the astonished and speechless staff with perfect timing, "You never asked". When it is made obvious that he uses a cane; the staff are at best surprised and at worst outraged; feeling that they will have to pick up the slack for John due to his disability slowing him down in the large house. Most of the staff give him the cold shoulder while Thomas and O'Brien try to get rid of him to further their own ends. Only the housemaid Anna offers him any sympathy and friendship. Bowing to the feelings of most of the staff, Lord Grantham fires him, even knowing his friend will have little luck finding another placement because of his disability. But, as Bates is leaving, Grantham runs after the carriage and insists he stay, saying "It's not right.". Throughout the series, he is at odds with Thomas, who tries to get rid of him to take his place as valet. John tries to ignore him at first. Still being ignored by the rest of the staff save Anna, he gains an ally in William when he observes Thomas bullying the younger man who is suffering with severe homesickness. An overconfident Thomas makes a snide remark that Mr. Bates can do nothing to stop him. Bates violently grabs him and shoves him against the wall, showing that despite his disability, he is not to be underestimated - and he has a temper. Season Series 2 Season 2 John Bates returns to Downton Abbey, determined to marry Anna. However his wife, Vera Bates, appears at Downton and blackmails him with the threat to publish Lady Mary's scandal. He returns with her to secure her silence, abruptly leaving service and incurring the ire of Lord Grantham. Later in the war, Anna discovers that John Bates is working at a public house. Both Anna and Lord Grantham visit him there. John reveals he may have information about his wife having an affair, which means he can sue for divorce. It turns out he is mistaken and the divorce cannot go ahead.﻿ He visits his wife and returns with a scar on his cheek. He makes comments to Lord Grantham and to Anna that he wishes she were dead. Later, when his wife is revealed to have died, we are led to believe it is suicide. Bates feels guilty over this, as the lack of suicide note suggests there was no pre-meditation. Bates had bought some arsenic to kill the rats when they were married, and believes that it was her spur of the moment decision to drink the poison. Bates and Anna realize that this looks bad for him and that he may be accused of murdering his wife. She suggests that he go to the police to tell them about the arsenic, as they may find out anyway and it would be worse.﻿ Growing tired of waiting, Anna tells Bates that she wants to marry him immediately. Only Lady Mary Crawley and Jane Moorsum know of the marriage, but the couple planned to tell everyone after the funeral of Lavinia Swire. After attending the funeral, they returned to Downton and discovered two officers who where waiting to arrest Bates for the murder of his wife. Bates and Anna declare their love for each other before he is escorted away by the officers. John Bates receives the support of Anna, Downton staff members, and the Crawley family. He is even represented by Lord Grantham's lawyer George Murray. His close friends and associates must testify against him and he is found guilty. Although initially sentenced to hang, the lack of apparent premeditation results in commutation to life imprisonment. Anna and the lawyers are still planning to appeal the verdict. Season 3 John Bates is comforted by his wife's determination to not give up on setting him free, and he himself maintains his innocence. But he spends a lot of time in prison, which is made all the more difficult because he is confined in close quarters with characters that are described as "undesirable." His cellmate Craig planted drugs in Bates's bed, intending to frame him. Fortunately, another prisoner, Dent, who hated Craig, warned him in time. But this put him on bad terms with the guards, which cut off all correspondence between him and Anna. Dent later told him that Craig and one of the guards, Durrant, were working together selling drugs. After Bates successfully got Craig on bad terms with the guards by putting the drugs in his bed, his and Anna's letters were finally deliveres to each of them. Another guard, Turner, warned Bates that Durrant did not like him and so he became more watchful for an opportunity to deal with Craig. In 1920, after Audrey Bartlett gave a testimony that cleared his name, Bates was released from prison, and he returned with Anna to a cottage near Downton. They start painting it, and it was done by the time O'Brien paid a visit. Mrs. Hughes informs Mr. Bates of the situation regarding Thomas and Jimmy, and though he wants Thomas to go he does not want to see anyone's life ruined. Later he alarms Ms. O'Brien when he mentions "her ladyship's soap," indicating he knows she caused Cora's miscarriage back in 1914. He tells this to Anna as well as his disapointment that Thomas was staying on in a higher position than himself. In Scotland he and Anna take a picnic together. Bates, John Bates, John Bates, John